SOLILOQUIST
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Dia, dan bagian lain dalam dirinya membuat suatu taruhan, sebagai bukti bahwa apa yang masing-masing lihat dan rasakan adalah sebuah realita. Tentang Min Yoongi. Inspirated by Jimin's song "Lie" and BTS Wings short film #2 Lie. ONESHOT. BTS! MINYOON! JIMINxSUGA! M for heavy plot. DLDR! RnR?


.

.

.

.

 **Soliloquist**

BTS fanfiction

Inspirated by Jimin's song "Lie" and BTS Wings short film #2 Lie

Characters belongs to God and themselves

Minyoon/JiminSuga

.

.

.

.

 **[1] Saccarine**

"Hei Park Brengsek Jimin, apa yang kau lihat?"

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku yang lepas begitu saja setelah kata-kata pedas itu ia layangkan padaku. Dia, yang duduk di seberang sana, menatapku tak suka. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk mewakilkan sanggahanku atas apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau masih tertawa, apa yang lucu?"

Nadanya benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berhenti. Aku hanya tersenyum, sungguh, bukan tertawa. Tapi dalam kepalanya mungkin hanya ada prasangka buruk terhadapku.

Dan lagi, dia selalu marah atas apapun yang kulakukan. Semua serba salah. Namun bagiku itu lucu. Ya, dia lucu.

"Hei Park Jimin!"

Sebuah apel merah melayang tepat mengenai pelipis kiriku. Kemudian buah itu jatuh di atas tanganku yang terangkat.

"Untung yang kau lempar bukan bola basket. Kalau hanya apel, aku bisa memakannya." kugigit apel itu dengan geligiku, dan kuhisap sari-sarinya yang seketika keluar dari daging buah bekas gigitanku. Rasanya tak begitu manis, malah lebih banyak kecutnya. "Ini tidak enak."

"Kapan kau pernah mengatakan kalau yang kau makan itu enak?" ucapnya sarkastik.

Aku tahu. Benar memang jika aku lebih sering mengeluh padanya tentang rasa makanan yang mampir di indera pengecapku. Aku tak pernah menghabiskan apapun yang kumakan. Karena semua rasanya sama. Selalu ada yang kurang. Selalu saja yang masuk ke dalam mulutku adalah makanan yang tak kusuka rasanya. Min Yoongi juga tahu itu. Tapi dia tetap saja memberiku apapun yang bisa dimakan.

"Mungkin kau lah yang akan membuatku mengatakan itu."

Kulihat raut bingung tercetak di wajahnya. Dia memberenggut lucu, dan aku tidak tahan untuk tertawa lagi.

"Yah, brengsek! Menurutmu apa yang lucu? Tidak ada yang lucu di sini!" dia tidak suka. Tetap tidak akan suka ditertawai sampai kapan pun. Sayangnya sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lempar padaku dari apa yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkin piring keramik putih itu bisa ia lempar. Tapi aku sangsi Min Yoongi adalah orang yang setega itu. Karena mungkin saja aku langsung mati habis terkena lemparan piring dan belingnya menancap-nancap di kepalaku.

"Berhentilah tertawa seperti orang bodoh. Ah, atau memang kau ini bodoh? Tidak. Kau idiot. Idiot yang bisanya hanya tertawa." gerutunya.

Tak pernah habis keluar dari mulutnya umpatan-umpatan dan kata-kata kasar itu jika ia sudah kesal padaku. Marah lebih tepatnya. Salahku sendiri tak mengatakan apa yang ia ingin dengar sebagai alasan. Tapi aku memang sengaja. Marahnya entah bagaimana membuatku senang. Seperti mengisi satu bagian yang kosong di kepalaku dan selalu minta diisi setiap waktunya. Setiap kujumpa Min Yoongi. Dia seperti ekstasi.

Aku berdehem menghentikan tawaku. Kutaruh apel yang utuhnya tinggal separuh itu di atas meja. Kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa ragu padanya. Butuh tiga langkah. Tiga langkah yang selalu sama setiap aku mendekati Min Yoongi. Karena meja putih yang memberi jarak di antara kami selalu sama. Yoongi pun selalu sama. Duduk di sisian lain. Di hadapanku. Dan tak pernah berubah.

Min Yoongi menengadah menatapku yang berdiri di samping kursinya. Makhluk manis bersurai hitam legam itu mengerutkan dahinya ketika aku duduk di tepian meja, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya dalam jarak ini. Bukan aroma parfum. Itu aroma tubuhnya sendiri, yang menguar seperti feromon. Aku bukan serigala yang penciumannya begitu peka, namun aku hapal betul aroma Min Yoongi. Sebab aromanya lah yang selalu kuhirup sama seperti udara. Aku suka.

"Meja bukan tempat untuk duduk, Park Jimin. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kursimu?"

"Berhentilah marah-marah dan menggerutu seperti itu. Kau seperti nenek-nenek."

"Turun dari meja. Di mana sopan santunmu?"

"Perlukah aku bersikap sopan padamu? Ah, ya, perlu, karena kau nenekku. Maaf, nek…"

"Park jimin!"

Dia membentakku. Tapi bentakannya seperti vitamin. Karena aku merasa lebih senang ketika mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Park Jimin berhentilah tertawa!"

Pekikannya makin menggelitik. Dia yang biasa hanya bergumam dan menggerutu dengan nada bicaranya yang rendah dan bibirnya yang seakan terkatup tapi bersuara itu nampak lain saat emosinya sudah memuncak dan lepas ia teriakkan padaku. Aku tak bisa berhenti.

"Kau tidak mendengarku apa?!"

Aku dengar. Hanya saja dia terlalu lucu untuk tak ditertawakan. _Kau lucu, sugar._

"Kau membuatku frustrasi! Aku benci tawamu itu! Berhenti sekarang atau kau akan mati!"

Aku berhasil membuatnya bangkit berdiri dari kursi itu. Dia menatapku tajam. Ujung-ujung telinganya memerah. Pipinya juga. Aliran darahnya yang terpompa lebih kencang karena tersulut emosi begitu nampak dari kulitnya yang sungguh pucat. Setidaknya ia terlihat lebih hidup dengan kulit yang kemerahan. Aku lebih suka itu daripada kulitnya yang sepucat vampir. Mungkin jika ia zombi, putih itu akan berganti warna menjadi ungu dan biru yang membentuk kelabu. Warna fisik manusia yang nyawanya sudah tak syukurlah dia hanya menyerupai bangsa penghisap darah itu, bukannya mayat berjalan.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat marah?"

"Itu karena kau!" tuduh Yoongi langsung.

"Aku? Apa salahku?" ucapku inosen sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Kau…" Yoongi berhenti menatapku dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kau sudah menertawaiku. Berkali-kali."

Aku diam sejenak sembari memandang wajahnya yang tertekuk. Kemudian kuanggukkan kepalaku setelah mencoba mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Tapi bukan begitu. Kurasa bukan itu alasannya. Kurasa…

"Kau marah bukan karena aku menertawaimu. Kau tidak marah padaku, tapi pada dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, betul? Itu alasannya kau kesal dan marah. Kau tidak bisa membaca 'aku', Yoongi. " kukatakan dengan gamblang. Hanya saja reaksi Yoogi tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Ah. kadang aku lupa. Dia akan menangis jika kekesalannya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Min Yoongi menangis di depanku. Masih dengan wajah tak sukanya, namun bibirnya sedikit ia gigit dengan geram. Dari sudut matanya mengalir bulir-bulir itu.

"Yoongi-ah, _uljima…_ Kenapa kau tak memukulku saja dan malah menangis begini?"

Bukh! Kurasakan hantaman keras di pipiku. Aku sempat terhuyung hampir jatuh dari meja. Namun kutahan tubuhku dengan tangan yang mencengkram tepian kayu bercat putih yang kududuki. Aku bukan masokis. Rasanya mendapat bogem mentah bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati.

" _Uljima, mianhae yo, mianhae…"_ aku kembali mendekat padanya. Menyentuhnya dengan jari-jariku.

Air matanya adalah sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati. Rasanya sangat asin hingga tenggorokanku tercekat, aku tak bisa hanya mengecapnya sekali. Aku ingin cairan itu bercampur dengan salivaku yang kemudian kudorong masuk untuk kutelan. Yoongi tak bersuara ketika aku menyesap kulit wajahnya yang basah itu. Kutangkup wajahnya. Rasa panas dari tubuh itu menjalar ke telapak tanganku yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulitnya. Dia begitu hidup dan menggairahkan. Menggugah selera. Dan sudah kukatakan jika Min Yoongi bisa membuatku berkata bahwa makanan yang kumakan itu enak.

"…menjijikkan…"

Kudengar keluhnya dari suara yang bergetar. Aku tersenyum menang. Menang atas Min Yoongi yang telah kugali perasaannya.

Lantas kukecup bibirnya yang lembut itu. Singkat saja sebab dia langsung mendorongku untuk melepaskannya. Tapi sepersekon kemudian kukecup lagi bibir itu. Aku dengan sengaja sedikit mengeluarkan salivaku dan membuat bibirku basah. Cairan itu lolos melewati celah bibirku hingga yang kukecup jadi sama basahnya. Min Yoongi menggeram dalam kekatupan bibirnya. Dia mencoba menghentikanku tapi yang kulakukan malah menggunakan ibu jari dan empat jariku yang lain untuk memegang dagunya, menusuk pipinya dengan ujung-ujung jariku. Higga bibir yang semula terkatup itu pun membuka aksesnya untukku masuk dan menjelajah.

Min Yoongi tak membalas, hanya pasrah pada canduku. Kurasa setiap elemen dalam tubuhnya mengandung sakarin yang begitu manis. Terlalu manis. Tapi memikat.

Ia mencengkram kerah bajuku semakin erat. Aku tahu kakinya sudah tak dapat mempertahankan tubuhnya lagi. Maka kuselipkan tanganku di belakang punggungnya agar dia mampu berdiri. Aku belum mau berhenti, setidaknya sampai sakarin itu membuatku sampai pada titik di mana aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Dan berakhir di atas ranjang sempit yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

 **[2] Serenity**

Aku duduk di atas ranjangku dengan menekuk kaki, menumpu tangan pada lutut. Aku lelah. Aku cukup jenuh untuk selalu memimpikan Min Yoongi dalam setiap tidurku. Padahal dokter sudah memberiku obat, tapi aku tak pernah merasa tenang sama sekali. Kutatap butir-butir kapsul oranye-putih yang berserakan di atas meja dan di bawah ranjangku. Pasti aku yang telah menumpahkannya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, aku tak peduli alasannya. Kupijakkan kakiku pada lantai yang dingin, lantas turun dari ranjang untuk memunguti butiran-butiran obat itu.

Namun selalu saja, setiap kali aku mencoba tak peduli, mataku terfokus pada sebuah ranjang kosong di sampingku. Ranjang yang bahkan tak kutahu fungsinya untuk apa. Mungkin ada orang yang menempatinya ketika malam tiba. Tapi tidak. Karenanya ranjang yang kupandang tak pernah kusut spreinya. Tak pernah berubah letak bantalnya. Selalu sama seperti itu. Rapi dan dingin.

Kuletakkan kembali wadah bening yang telah terisi penuh oleh kapsul-kapsul yang telah kupungut tadi. Anehnya aku baru menyadari ada gelas air yang isinya tinggal separuh. Mungkin aku meminumnya sebelum jatuh tertidur. Sekarang entah jam berapa. Hari apa. Tanggal berapa. Aku tak pernah tahu yang namanya waktu dalam rumah ini. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa kugunakan untuk menghitung. Aku sendiri tak pernah tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, dan berapa lama aku terjaga. Mungkin saja waktu tidurku lebih lama daripada waktuku sadar. Hingga aku lebih sering tak ingat apa-apa saja yang kulakukan sebelumnya. Hanya sekelebat bayangan Min Yoongi yang selalu hadir di mimpiku. Seperti menyuruhku bangun dari tidur panjang yang masih berujung.

"Min Yoongi…"

Gumaman nama itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja ketika aku hendak membaringkan diri. Kupejamkan mataku tanpa berniat untuk mengingatnya. Ya, karena tanpa ku inginkanpun ia selalu muncul di kepalaku. Seperti dulu kami pernah punya kehidupan bersama yang menyenangkan –sekaligus pahit. Sebab aku selalu berhenti memutar memoriku tentangnya ketika leherku terasa tercekat.

Ahh. Aku tak bisa tidur kalau begini. Lantas apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?

"Min Yoongi…"

Haruskah aku bertanya pada mulutku yang terus menyebut nama itu? Haruskah aku bertanya pada kakiku yang melangkah menuju bagian lain rumah ini? Haruskah aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri yang duduk di kursi ini, di hadapan sebuah meja yang dingin dan berwarna putih? Hanya sebuah apel yang warnanya merah mencolok berada di atas piring keramik yang sama putihnya dengan meja. Aku mengambilnya, lalu menggigitnya, mengunyahnya dan menelannya sementara pandanganku tak juga bisa kulepaskan dari searah lurus horizon pada kursi kosong yang tepat berada di seberang meja.

Aku benci mengharap Min Yoongi ada di sana. Duduk dan balas menatapku.

Kugigit lagi apel itu. Rasanya manis. Betul manisnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutatap. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kujadikan objek pandangan untuk dinikmati. Kursi itu akan tetap kosong. Meski kuangkat tanganku dan kuletakkan apel yang telah kugigit itu di udara, tepat di mana aku tak bisa melihat kursi itu karena terhalang bentuk tak sempurna dari buah berkulit merah yang kupegang, dan setelahnya kusingkirkan apel itu sekalipun, apa yang kudapat masih sama.

Kursi itu masih tetap kosong, dan hanya ada aku di sini.

"Min Yoongi…"

Aku jengah akan keheningan ini. Lebih baik aku kembali ke ranjang, merebahkan diri dan melayangkan mimpi jauh ke alam lain yang gelap.

Kemudian aku tertidur setelah menelan sebuah kapsul dan menghabiskan air dalam gelasku.

.

.

.

.

 **[3] Sick**

"Park Jimin."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Yoongi memanggil. Tapi pelan. Dan tak berulang.

Aku membuka mataku dengan sulitnya, sungguh, kepalaku terasa pening. Segalanya terasa berputar walau masih samar kulihat. Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun, dan duduk, dengan begitu setidaknya saraf-syarafku tidak berleha dimanja. Aku mengurut pangkal hidungku, sambil memejamkan mata. Kudengar lagi suara itu sayup di telingaku.

"Kau mimpi apa?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya. Dia tengah duduk menghadapku degan melipat kaki, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lutut. Di ranjang itu.

"Mimpi tentangmu?" aku menyatakan sebuah pertanyaan. Kukatakan begitu karena aku sendiri tak terlalu yakin atas apa yang kuimpikan dalam tidurku. Maka aku menaikkan nadaku sedikit di ujung kalimat.

Yoongi memberengut.

"Kurang ajar kau Park Jimin. Setelah menciumku lantas kau mimpi buruk tentangku begitu? Kukira kau mabuk kepayang sampai-sampai tak sadarkan diri, lantas bermimpi indah hasil khayalanmu yang berkelanjutan itu. Ternyata dalam mimpimu aku sebegitu membuatmu menderita? "

Kali ini aku yang bingung. Memang benar aku telah menciumnya, saat dia menangis karena jengah padaku. Tapi aku tak merasa telah memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk hingga dia berkata seperti itu. Hanya saja kepalaku pening.

"Memangnya bagaimana rupaku saat aku tidur tadi?"

"Merengut dengan begitu jeleknya. Terlihat gelisah."

"Begitukah?" aku memegang keningku sendiri. "Aku tidur berapa lama?"

"Mungkin cukup lama sampai aku bosan."

"Kau menungguku bangun?"

"Tidak juga."

Aku mencintai lidahnya yang selalu berkelit.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja, daripada menungguku bangun?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menunggumu bukan? Aku hanya belum ingin tidur tadi."

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, _sugar."_

"Berhentilah bicara. Aku ingin tidur." Yoongi merebahkan dirinya di atas sprei putih itu. Aku turun dari ranjangku untuk duduk di sampingnya, memandang wajah mengantuk itu lebih dekat.

"Tidurlah, dan aku akan menjagamu."

Dia tak lagi memedulikanku. Dia menyamankan diri, meringkuk seperti kucing.

.

.

.

.

 **[4] Satirist**

Aku duduk di sini. Memandang Jimin, di seberang sana, duduk di ranjang itu dan mengelus-elus punggung seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Aku pernah bertemu Jimin secara langsung sepeti ini. Tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Aku tak ingat kapan, namun aku masih punya perasaan terikat pada situasi seperti ini. Di mana aku bisa melihat wajahnya, rambutnya yang keemasan, dan seyumannya. Senyumannya pada laki-laki bernama Min Yoongi itu.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Dia menoleh tanpa langsung menjawab. Dia memandangku sama seperti caraku memandangnya. Kami serupa, kami satu, hanya saja dia lebih banyak tersenyum daripada aku.

"Ya." ucapnya setelah menyingkirkan telunjuknya sendiri dari depan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak perlu ada alasan untuk cinta, kukira. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawabnya bernada lembut.

"Kupikir tak ada sesuatu yang lahir tanpa sebuah alasan."

"Jangan samakan cinta dengan obsesi."

Dia berhenti menatapku dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Aku melihat laki-laki itu menggesekkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kemudian diriku yang di sana menyapu poni hitamnya yang mengganggu. Ujung-ujungnya pas sekali mengenai garis mata Yoongi.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Lelah apa?"

"Lelah mencintainya? Lelah memberikan tubuh dan hatimu, juga waktumu padanya?"

"…tidak."

Sebelumnya aku hanya sendiri di sini. Selalu begitu. Tapi kali ini berbeda karena ada dua orang di hadapanku. Jimin, dan Yoongi. Imaji yang nyata, kenyataan yang bak imaji. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa melihat mereka, mungkin efek dari dosis obat yang terlalu tinggi hingga isi kepalaku kacau dan penuh halusinasi.

"Mari kita buktikan siapa yang benar di sini. Menurutmu Min Yoongi masih hidup, bukan? Yang sedang kau tidurkan itu?"

"Memang jelaslah ia hidup. Kau tidak lihat?" Jimin menggerakkan tangannya sedikit meremas pundak Yoongi sebagai pembuktian.

" Yoongi sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, kau harus tahu itu. Percayalah."

"Omong kosong."

Aku kelepasan untuk terkekeh satu kali. Bagiku berdebat dengan Jimin adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lelah. Aku juga ingin istirahat, _tidur nyenyak seperti Yoongi –mu_."

.

.

.

.

 **[5] Soar**

" _Jim?"_

" _Park Jimin?"_

"Oh. Ya?"

Sesaat aku terkesiap.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Kukira kau sedang tidur nyenyak tadi?"

"Aku sudah bangun." Yoongi memandangku curiga. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

Aku hanya merasa kesal setelah bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku tak mengatakannya pada Yoongi. Dia akan menganggapku aneh.

"Aku bosan." katanya, sambil merubah posisi berbaringnya yang semula menyamping jadi menghadapku. Kubelai pipi yang kulitnya sehalus kapas itu. "Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke apartemenmu yang dulu?"

.

Yoongi menggenggam tanganku sembari terus berlari. Aku mengikuti gerak langkahnya yang lebar dan cepat. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kami berlari, dan sampai mana kami akan berhenti. Tapi kami terus tertawa. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya memecah keheningan malam, sosoknya menerangi langit yang gelap, dan genggamannya mengusir angin dingin yang berhembus kencang.

Aku bahagia sekaligus merasa rindu. Mungkin kami pernah seperti ini dulu, berlarian di tengah jalan layaknya pengantin yang kabur dari gereja.

Dalam sekejap mata, sebuah mobil melintas di samping kami, muncul dari kegelapan dan menghilang di kegelapan yang sama juga. Aku terlambat menyadari bunyi tubrukan aneh sepersekon yang lalu. Yoongi memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia menoleh, tapi tak memandangku. Pandangannya jatuh pada jalanan di belakangku. Pada segarisan panjang berwarna gelap. Dan tubuh yang tergeletak di sana.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Lagi aku terlambat menyadari sesuatu.

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi dan berlari pada korban tabrak lari itu. Dengan panik aku mengangkat tubuhnya, dan membaliknya di pangkuanku.

Ini ketiga kalinya aku terlambat menyadari sesuatu.

Dia yang berlumuran darah dan tak bernapas di hadapanku ini adalah…

" _Min Yoongi."_

Aku melihat 'dia' menyebut nama Yoongi sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya. Separuh wajahnya lecet-lecet, dan siku bajunya robek tergesek aspal.

"Kau yang membunuhnya."

Kutatap wajah pucat di pangkuanku dan Yoongi yang berdiri di belakangku secara bergantian. Apa ini?

"Min Yoongi, jelaskan sesuatu!" aku seperti mendadak kena tremor. Tanganku yang menangkup wajah seseorang di pangkuanku ini gemetaran hebat tak tertahan.

"Dia tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Seharusnya kau tahu. Seharusnya kau ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

Aku tidak tahu, aku tak ingat bahwa aku yang telah membuat Yoongi kehilangan nyawa. Tapi hatiku tercabik. Seperti memang begitu yang dikatakannya. Begitu kenyataanya.

Aku kembali menengadah untuk mendapatkan wajah Yoongi di belakangku.

Tapi dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mencintaiku, kan?" dia mengulang pertanyaan _Jimin_. Amplifikan, dan menuntut, juga mengancam. Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

 **[6] Sorry**

Kenyataannya Min Yoongi telah mati di tangan Jimin. Aku yang menang dalam taruhan ini. Min Yoongi tak pernah hidup kembali. Min Yoongi telah mati. Yang hidup dari dirinya hanyalah sebuah kenangan yang disimpan baik-baik dalam memori Jimin. Hanya saja, lembar tentang Yoongi itu begitu menyiksa. Bukan hanya menyiksa Jimin tapi juga aku. Aku mengerti bagaimana Jimin hidup dalam cekikan kenangan. Hingga hidupnya ia akhiri di jalan itu, dan menyerahkan tubuh serta sisa-sisa lembar memorinya yang belum hangus padaku. Kali ini aku yang terbebani. Aku yang harus mengingat Min Yoongi.

Aku yang harus mencintainya.

Tapi aku lelah akan semua ini.

Aku lelah pada hukuman yang membelenggu kami.

Dan sekarang dia ada di depanku, berdiri, tanpa melepaskan padangannya dariku yang menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhku dalam _bathup_ yang terus memuntahkan air.

"Lepaskan aku, Yoongi."

Dia tak merespon apapun dalam sejenak. Namun kurasakan tangannya perlahan melepaskan genggamannya padaku kemudian. Jari-jemariku ia lepaskan satu persatu. Hingga tanganku jatuh ke air dan menghilang dalam genangan.

"Jimin yang tak pernah melepaskanku. Tapi kau berkata seolah aku yang mengungkungmu."

"Karena Jimin mencintaimu. Sedangkan aku tidak."

Ia mundur. Kakinya menginjak genangan air yang membasahi lantai.

"Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja semua ini."

Aku tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menatap lantai tempat kakinya memijak tadi. Tapi tak ada bekas yang tersisa. Genangan air tak menyisakan apa pun darinya untukku.

"Ya. Aku lelah. Maaf Yoongi. Maafkan aku…"

Aku menenggelamkan diri, membiarkan air menggantikan udara yang kuhirup. Kemudian semuanya terasa begitu nyaman, dan aku mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

. **Caught in a lie  
Take me out of his hell  
I can't free myself from this pain  
Save the me who's being punished –Lie **

End

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki kurus masuk ke ruang kerjanya setelah membanding pintu. Temannya, yang sedang berkutat dengan laporan keuangan bulan ini pun tersentak kaget hingga menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"Hei Taehyun, kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali?"

"H-hyung… Namjoon-hyung… aku…" laki-laki itu nampak cemas dan kalut dalam satu bentuk wajah.

"Apa?"

Koran itu dilemparnya tepat pada wajah temannya. Kemudian laki-laki itu membaca satu-satu judul di halaman itu. Ada satu kolom berita yang menarik perhatiannya di bagian sudut.

"Ahh… ya Tuhan… bukankah dia…"

"Ya… Park Jimin…"

"Teman sekolahmu dulu 'kan? Yang… depresi gara-gara kematian kekasihnya?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang pemuda usia sekitar dua puluh tahunan, Park Jimin, ditemukan tewas di dalam sebuah apartemen di Gangnam-gu (11/09). Menurut saksi yang merupakan tetangga apartemennya, pemuda bernama Park Jimin ini sudah sangat lama tidak pernah pukul 4 pagi, saksi yang hendak keluar membuang sampah curiga melihat pintu yang tak terkunci dan air yang mengalir dari celahnya. Saksi yang pertama kali menemukan Park Jimin terbujur kaku dalam bathub kamar mandinya._

 **::: SOLILOQUIST:::**

 **Jimin dan** _ **Jimin**_ **dalam cerita ini mendebatkan keyakinan masing-masing akan realita. Setiap bagian merupakan sudut pandang masing-masing. Pada intinya, satu bagian dari diri manusia kadang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang pahit, dan membangun imaji akan kejadian-kejadian bahagia dalam dunianya. Tapi sebagaimanapun kebahagiaan itu dibuat, itu hanyalah sebuah topeng yang menutupi rapuhnya diri yang terluka. Sama saja dengan berbohong pada semesta.**

Thaks for read! Mind to review?


End file.
